Skylark Brothers
by Kanazawa Akira
Summary: /Karena apapun yang terjadi padamu, atau apapun yang kau rasakan, aku pasti akan menyadari dan ikut merasakannya. /Kau tahu, Alaude? itu karena pada dasarnya, kita ini adalah satu jiwa yang terbagi menjadi dua/ Second Family Fic! Chapter 3 UPDATE! RnR Onegai, Minna!
1. Chapter 1

"Skylark Brothers" by Calista Miu

KHR by Akira Amano

Rated : K+

Genre : Family

Warning :

OOC, terutama untuk TYL!18 disini yang Miu buat jadi lebih iseng dan ekspresif. Typo(s), AU, dan mohon maaf kalau aneh. Hehe~

Di sini, Fon berumur sekitar 25. Alaude dan TYL!18 (Hibari Kyou) umurnya 21 dan Miu buat sebagai saudara kembar~ sedangkan Hibari Kyouya umurnya 16.

Enjoy, Minna~

-0o0o0-

PROLOG

-0o0o0-

"Halo, Kyouya."

BRAK!

Pintu kamar kembali ditutup dengan kasar oleh Hibari Kyouya begitu melihat siapa yang sedari tadi terus mengganggunya dengan mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Salah satu kakak kembarnya yang menyebalkan. Hibari Kyou.

"Oi. Apa begitu sikap seorang adik pada kakaknya yang baru pulang dari misi?" pria berumur 21 tahun itu menampakkan seringai isengnya sebelum mencoba mendorong pintu kamar sang adik bungsu. "Buka, Kyouya."

"Apa maumu, _herbivore_?" Kyouya menjawab suara Kyou sambil menahan dorongan pada pintunya. "Pergi, atau _kamikorosu!_"

"Aku hanya merindukan adik kecilku. Apa itu salah?"

Dorong.

"Sangat salah."

Tahan.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat senang karena aku kembali."

Dorong.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku bahkan akan lebih senang kalau kau tak akan pernah kembali."

Tahan.

"Menyerahlah, Kyouya. Kau tak akan kuat menahanku."

Dorong.

"Aku tidak peduli," Kyouya tetap berusaha menahannya walau membenarkan perkataan Kyou dalam hati. "Pergi sana. Kau akan menghancurkan pintu kamarku."

"Kalau kau tak segera membukanya, aku memang berniat menghancurkan pintumu kok," Kyou berhenti mendorong pintu kamar Kyouya. Seringai isengnya berubah menjadi kekehan. "Kebetulan aku baru saja membeli tonfa baru. Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya dengan memanfaatkan pintumu."

Kyouya membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar suara dentingan benda metal di balik pintunya. Kakaknya yang gila ini tak mungkin tak serius akan menghancurkan pintunya –berdasarkan pengalaman yang telah dialami olehnya beberapa kali. Tapi Kyouya juga tak ingin membukakan pintunya.

Kyou yang sudah siap dengan kedua tonfa barunya sepertinya menyadari kalau adiknya itu tengah dilema, segera memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mendorong pintu kamar Kyouya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Membuat Kyouya yang tepat di belakang pintu agak terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. "_Ciao_," sapa Kyou tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget dan kesal Kyouya.

"Aku tak mau membalas sapaanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Kuanggap itu sebagai balasan atas sapaanku," Kyou menjawab dengan santai. Sedetik kemudian, ia dengan mudah menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kyouya. "Hm? Kau bertambah cepat ya. Tapi sayang, kau masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa melukaiku."

"!"

Kyouya terkejut dan melompat ke belakang begitu merasakan tangan Kyou yang menggenggam tonfa akan menghantam perutnya. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan akan kembali menerjang kalau saja Kyou tak melemparkan sepasang tonfanya pada Kyouya yang sigap menangkapnya.

Kyouya menatap kakaknya bingung dan curiga sebelum beralih menjadi tatapan kesal. "Kau meremehkanku," ujarnya mengira kalau Kyou sama sekali tak membutuhkan senjata hanya untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyou. "Itu oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Hm?"

Alih-alih menjelaskan, Hibari Kyou malah menutup mulutnya sambil menguap lebar. Ia lantas berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar si bungsu Hibari. "Turun. Kau dipanggil oleh Fon. Alaude juga ada di bawah."

Dan sosok pria iseng itu menghilang ketika berbelok dari pintu. Meninggalkan Kyouya yang terdiam dan menatap tonfa baru di tangannya.

-0o0o0-

"Hm? Kyouya tak mau turun, Kyou?"

Fon bertanya pada Kyou begitu ia sampai di lantai dasar, tepatnya di ruang makan. Kyou hanya menggumam dan mengambil tempat di samping saudara kembarnya yang sibuk mengemil stroberi. Ia mengambil satu buah dan memakannya, tak mempedulikan _deathglare_ pemilik stroberi itu. Hibari Alaude.

"Kalau kau mau, bilang dulu dong," Alaude memperingati dengan nada tajam.

"Aku minta stroberinya, Alaude-_niisan_. Puas?"

"_Che_! Telat!"

"Yang penting aku sudah bilang 'minta' kan?" tangan Kyou akan mengambil satu buah stroberi lagi kalau saja Alaude tak menepis tangan sang adik kembar. "_Che_! Pelit."

"Heh. Lebih baik pelit daripada mengambil tanpa izin."

"Aku sudah izin tadi."

"Untuk yang pertama, dan itu telat. Untuk yang kedua kau belum," Alaude refleks mengeluarkan borgolnya dari dalam saku celana dan memakaikannya di salah satu tangan Kyou dengan cepat. "Sebagai hukuman, _i'll arrest you to death._"

"Wao," Kyou menyeringai. Mengerti kalau Alaude tengah menantangnya, ia langsung mengacungkan tonfa andalannya di depan wajah Alaude. "Kelihatannya menarik. Kuterima tantanganmu, Alaude... _niisan_."

"Alaude. Kyou," suara lembut tapi beraura _yandere_ itu sukses membuat sepasang anak kembar tapi beda itu diam seribu bahasa. Ah, mereka lupa kalau berdebat di hadapan kakak tertua keluarga Hibari itu adalah hal yang bisa berakibat fatal. "Menjalani misi selama beberapa bulan di Italia tak membuat kalian lupa tentang peraturan di rumah kan?"

Glek!

"T-tidak, Fon."

"Hm? Kalian memanggilku apa~?"

"F-Fon-_niisan._" Kyou maupun Alaude diam-diam bergidik ngeri dan segera meralat panggilan mereka sambil menyumpah dalam hati. Dalam bayangan mereka, Fon sudah terlihat seperti iblis bertanduk pembawa trisula berwajah malaikat sekarang.

"Bagus. Kalian memang adik-adikku yang baik," Fon tersenyum. "Kalau saja kalian tak mengatakan sumpah serapah dalam hati dan menyamakanku dengan iblis bertanduk pembawa trisula berwajah malaikat tadi."

_Sial! Gue lupa kalau Fon-_niisan_ bisa baca pikiran!_ Batin keduanya bersamaan.

"Makanya, jangan lupa lagi ya~" Fon tertawa anggun sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya, mencuci piring.

Alaude dan Kyou memilih untuk mengangguk dan mengiyakan saja ketimbang mereka membantah dan berakhir terbaring di rumah sakit selama sebulan penuh.

Alaude melepaskan borgolnya dan Kyou menurunkan tonfanya. Mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang hingga beberapa detik kemudian, menoleh bersamaan. Alaude menyodorkan piring berisi stroberinya pada Kyou. "Mau?"

Kyou mengangguk. "Mau."

Dan mereka makan stroberi dengan damai. Benar-benar saudara kembar yang 'akur'.

**TBC... **_**maybe?**_

Aneh? pendek? nggak jelas? lanjut? atau fic ini dihapus saja? Silahkan beri tanggapan kalian di kolom review ya! Miu akan sangat menghargai dan berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau mereview!

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mereview fic Miu yang 'Arigatou'!

Jaa! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Skylark Brothers" by Calista Miu

KHR by Akira Amano

Rated : K+

Genre : Family

Warning :

OOC, terutama untuk TYL!18 disini yang Miu buat jadi lebih iseng dan ekspresif. Typo(s), AU, dan mohon maaf kalau aneh. Hehe~

Di sini, Fon berumur sekitar 25. Alaude dan TYL!18 (Hibari Kyou) umurnya 21 dan Miu buat sebagai saudara kembar~ sedangkan Hibari Kyouya umurnya 16.

Enjoy, Minna~

-0o0o0-

CHAPTER 1

"HIBARI FON"

"Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari marahnya orang sabar."

-Alaude, Kyou, dan Kyouya-

-0o0o0-

Setiap orang di muka bumi ini pasti memiliki setidaknya satu buah hobi kecil. Termasuk sang kakak tertua dalam keluarga Hibari itu. Pria satu ini mempunyai hobi yang bisa dikatakan –ehem! feminim. Setiap pagi dan sore, Fon selalu akan mengunjungi kebun bunga kecilnya di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Entah hanya untuk sekedar memandangi kebun kecilnya, menyiraminya, memberi pupuk, ataupun memetik beberapa tangkai bunga untuk ia rangkai sendiri di vas bunga ruang keluarga sambil bersenandung kecil.

Fon adalah satu-satunya anak yang mewarisi hampir 75% gen mendiang sang ibunda. Kelembutannya, tutur katanya, kebiasaannya, bakatnya dalam beladiri, keahliannya dalam memasak dan mengurus hal-hal rumah tangga, termasuk sifat yanderenya.

Bicara soal Yandere, sifat Fon yang satu ini hanya akan muncul ketika ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan mulai merasa kesal. Terutama jika ada yang mengusik kebun bunganya. Pernah dulu, tepatnya saat ia baru berumur lima belas tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Fon memperlihatkan sifat Yanderenya pada orang lain.

-_Flashback_

Hari itu, cuaca cerah. Langit biru membentang, angin berhembus perlahan, dan matahari bersinar dengan semangatnya. Fon bangkit berdiri dan menghela nafas puas saat melihat hasil karyanya membuat tatanan baru untuk kebun bunga kecilnya. "Aaah~ pemandangan yang indah di musim panas," ujarnya dengan ceria. Ia berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sedikit kering setelah sekian lama melakukan hobi terbarunya. Mungkin sedikit teh hijau hangat bisa membantu.

Di lain tempat,

Sosok tiga anak kecil –dua di antaranya berumur sebelas tahun dan seorang lagi berumur enam tahun, tengah memperhatikan sebuah benda dengan tatapan bingung dan juga ingin tahu. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang pucat berjongkok. "Jadi, ada yang tahu bagaimana menyalakan alat ini?"

Kedua anak berambut hitam itu hanya diam. Si Rambut Hitam yang lebih tua ikut berjongkok di samping si Rambut Pirang Pucat. "Coba asal saja. Biasanya berhasil."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mencobanya, Kyou," si Pirang Pucat bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam pegangan benda yang diketahui adalah alat pemotong rumput itu.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, Alaude?"

"Pertama, karena kau yang mengusulkan, maka kau yang harus mempraktekkannya. Kedua, karena aku lebih tua di sini, aku berhak untuk memutuskan siapa yang mencoba. Atau... kau takut?" Hibari Alaude memberikan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Aku bukan herbivore sepertimu, Alaude," Hibari Kyou memicingkan matanya, tanda tidak terima diremehkan. "Kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya penakut di sini."

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan."

"Cih!"

Kyou langsung berhadapan dengan beberapa tombol di alat pemotong rumput tersebut. Menimbang-nimbang tombol mana yang harus ia tekan lebih dulu. Tak menemukan ide, Kyou dengan nekat langsung menekan semua tombol itu sekaligus. Dan kabar baiknya, mesin dari alat pemotong rumput itu berhasil menyala.

Kabar buruknya, Alaude yang tak siap mengendalikan alat tersebut terkejut saat mesin itu menyala dan menyeretnya tiba-tiba. Kyou secara impulsif mencoba menolong kakak kembarnya itu dengan menangkap tangannya yang terjulur. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia ikut terseret dan refleks menarik tangan Kyouya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"GYAAAAA!"

Jadilah ketiga anak kecil tersebut terseret-seret secara komikal hingga mesin itu berhenti lima menit kemudian setelah berhasil menghancurkan setengah kebun bunga kakak tertua mereka.

Alaude, Kyou dan Kyouya langsung terduduk lemas dengan wajah pucat dan nafas terengah. Jantung mereka berdegub cepat dengan adrenalin yang membuncah. Hingga detik kemudian, munculah sang jelmaan Lucifer kita.

Fon. Membawa cangkir berisi teh hijau di tangannya, menatap horor pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. "A-apa yang kalian –? Kebun bungaku..."

Ketiga anak kecil tersebut terdiam melihat kakak mereka berekspresi syok seperti itu hingga akhirnya keringat dingin mulai menetes di kening mereka masing-masing begitu melihat Fon yang menunduk hingga poni remaja itu menutupi kedua matanya. Lamat-lamat, ia tersenyum dan dengan suara datar nan dalam, Fon berujar. Memerintah lebih tepatnya.

"Kalian bertiga. Masuk."

Alaude, Kyou, dan Kyouya meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk canggung sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Fon setelah itu, yang pasti hal tersebut mampu membuat catatan permanen dalam kehidupan seorang Hibari Alaude, Hibari Kyou, dan Hibari Kyouya bahwa...

"Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari marahnya orang sabar."

**TBC... **_**maybe**_**?**

Miu : Hai, Minna-san! Sebelumnya Miu minta maaf karena lama update dan sekalinya update malah kayaknya gaje begini.

Kyou: Emang gaje! Kau baru sadar, eh?

Miu : Huuee! Kyou jahaaaat! T_T

Fon : Kyou, jangan begitu sama Miu-_chan_. Kasihan dia, baru sembuh dari kegilaannya gara-gara UN. ^^ #yandere mode : on

Kyou : o_o"

Fon : Nah, sekarang bisa tolong kau panggilkan Alaude dan Kyouya. Kita akan membacakan balasan review~

Kyou : #ngangguk, pergi, nyeret Alaude dan Kyouya

Miu : Arigatou, Kyou! Fon-_san_!

Fon : Dou ita~

Kyou : Hn.

Miu : baiklah, kita mulai dari **Tanaka Aira**! Silahkan, Alaude~

Al : #baca teks# Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah mereview fic nggak mutu ini. Dan, tidak juga. Aku dan Kyou terkadang akur kok walau tidak ada Fon-_niisan_. Contohnya saat kami sparing. Mungkin, Tanaka-_san_ mau mereview lagi?

Miu : Makasih, Alaude! Lanjut, kali ini dari **Colonello-shou!** Silahkan, Fon!

Fon : ahaha~ mereka berdua memang adikku yang kawaii~ Kyouya juga kawaii lho! tapi kadang mereka memang susah diatur~ ^^ makasih reviewnya! Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi?

Miu : Makasih, Fon-_san_! Dan ini sepertinya fans keluarga kalian nih. **Prof . creau!** Kyoouu! Baca!

Kyou : Bisa-bisanya kau lope-lope sama fic nggak jelas begini. Hn, yasudahlah. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ya! Untuk pair, Author ini masih labil buat nentuin pair. Kalau memang harus ada pair incest sih, aku maunya sama adikku ini #grin

Kyouya : ogah! Mending gue sama Hibird aja!

All : O_O!

Kyou : ... Review lagi, Prof . creau?Dan karena Author dan lainnya syok, biar aku yang lanjut. Untuk **Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**. Hn, kami memang keluarga yang 'akur' bukan? Khe khe~ kau mau stroberi juga? Sini ambil kalau berani. #ngacungin tonfa. Review lagi?

Miu : Ehem! #baru sadar. B-baiklah, mari kita lanjut ke review yang berikutnya...

Kyou : Kau harus membayarku dua kali lipat karena membalas dua review sekaligus, Author Herbivora.

Miu : #berusaha untuk cuek. Dari **Hikage Natsuhimiko **yang dengan cari matinya nekat menyatakan cinta pada sang Lucifer kita.

Fon : Ahahaha~ terimakasih pernyataan cintamu, Hikage-_san_! Tapi aku sudah menjadi milik hitman ganteng berfedora itu~ Kita berteman saja ya? Jangan bosan untuk mereview juga ya~

Miu : Oiya! Kyouya daritadi belum kebagian ya? Ayo, Kyouya! Giliranmu baca nih!

Kyouya : Hn. Untuk **Rieyu ne**... terimakasih sudah mereview. Untuk pair, mungkin saat ini belum ada. Doakan saja. Review lagi?

Alaude dan Kyou : **Shizuka Miyuki dan Kaguya Himeko**, kalian baru tahu ya? Kakakku itu memang kelihatan seperti ibu-ibu kalau di rumah.

Fon : ^^

Miu dan Kyouya : Mereka berdua memang cari mati. Shizuka-_san_, Review lagi?

Kyouya : **sunakumaKYUMIN,** hohoho~ keluarga Hibari memang keluarga paling kece! Makasih udah review fic ini. Berkenan untuk Review lagi?

Miu : Kyouya! Kau OOC wooy!

Kyouya : Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang tertulis di kertas ini, Author Herbiviora. #melambaikan kertas jawaban Review.

Miu : dan review terakhir dari **Kazue Ichimaru**, siapa yang mau baca? Hm... Alaude?

Al : Ow, silau sekalee~ #kena efek bling-bling

Miu : Kenapa kau juga OOC, Alaude?!

Al : Aku memang silau, Author Herbivora. Dan Kazue, terimakasih sudah mereview dan bilang fic ini bagus dan manis. Ini sudah lanjut~ Review lagi?

Miu : Naaaah! Selesai deh membalas Review dari reader-tachi! Makasih buat kalian yang udah sempet ngasih review, fav, follow dan semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan! ^^

All : Jaa, Minna!


	3. Chapter 3

"Skylark Brothers" by Kanazawa Akira (Before : Calista Miu)

KHR by Akira Amano

Rated : K+

Genre : Family

Warning :

OOC, terutama untuk TYL!18 disini yang Akira buat jadi lebih iseng dan ekspresif. Typo(s), AU, dan mohon maaf kalau aneh. Hehe~

Di sini, Fon berumur sekitar 25. Alaude dan TYL!18 (Hibari Kyou) umurnya 21 dan Akira buat sebagai saudara kembar~ sedangkan Hibari Kyouya umurnya 16.

Enjoy, Minna~

-0o0o0-

CHAPTER 2

"HIBARI ALAUDE and HIBARI KYOU"

"Karena apapun yang terjadi padamu, atau apapun yang kau rasakan, aku pasti akan menyadari dan ikut merasakannya. Kau tahu? itu karena pada dasarnya, kita ini adalah satu jiwa yang terbagi menjadi dua."

-Alaude and Kyou-

-0o0o0-

"Hachoo!"

Hibari Kyou mengusap hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia bersin-bersin dan hal itu pasti hanya akan bertanda pada satu hal.

Ia kena flu.

Sejak kecil Kyou adalah anak yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Ia nyaris tidak pernah sakit, kecuali kalau memang disengaja. Disengaja, seperti kelelahan karena memaksakan diri untuk sparing bersama Fon atau beradu argument tentang pelajaran dengan Alaude saat masih sekolah dulu, yang berujung dengan saling lempar borgol dan tonfa seharian penuh.

Oh, ada juga sih yang tak disengaja. Seperti saat ia –dengan semua keyakinan yang dipaksakannya, memakan masakan pertama buatan Kyouya ketika adik kecilnya itu masih SD. Kyou tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana _fantastis_nya rasa masakan Kyouya saat itu.

Kyou menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Terasa agak panas. Membuatnya menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh sampai-sampai bisa terkena flu? Seingat Kyou, ia tak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat fisiknya terlalu lelah.

Kyou mengambil jam kecil yang ia letakkan di lemari kecil samping tempat tidurnya dan mengetahui kalau sekarang masih jam dua pagi. Ia meletakkan jam itu lagi di tempat semula dan kembali menghela nafas, namun kali ini terdengar agak berat. Rasa pusing dan mual mulai Kyou rasakan.

"Aku tidak boleh sakit. Tidak boleh," gumam Kyou sambil memejamkan mata dan mencoba tidur kembali. Kamar yang cukup luas dan rapi itu akhirnya hening setelah beberapa menit. Hanya menyisakan deru nafas yang teratur dari seorang Hibari Kyou.

-0o0o0-

"Heee... tumben sekali Kyou belum turun," ujar Fon setelah meletakkan sepiring lauk sarapan di meja makan. Alaude hanya mengangkat bahunya sedangkan Kyouya tak memberikan reaksi apapun dan tetap melanjutkan sarapannya.

Padahal mereka berdua juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Fon.

"Aku akan mengeceknya. Kalian berdua lanjutkan saja sarapannya ya," lanjut Fon sambil membuka ikatan celemeknya. Baru saja ia akan berjalan keluar ruang makan kalau Alaude tak mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Alaude kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia langsung menuju ke kamar adik kembarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Fon yang melihat sikap Alaude, sempat membaca pikiran adiknya itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kalau khawatir bilang saja, bukankah begitu, Kyouya?" Fon tersenyum tipis sembari melirik Kyouya yang masih menatap pintu keluar ruang makan sejak Alaude pergi. Kyouya akhirnya hanya menggumam pelan dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

-0o0o0-

Tanpa mengetuk atau meminta izin dari sang empunya kamar, Alaude melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Kyou. Mata biru pucatnya langsung berkeliling mencari sosok adik kembarnya yang biasa ngajak ribut itu. Hingga, Alaude menemukan sebuah gundukan di atas kasur yang tertutup selimut.

Alaude sedikit menautkan alisnya. Agak heran dan bingung kenapa jam segini Kyou masih betah bergelung dalam selimutnya. Akhirnya, Alaude memutuskan mendekat. "Kyou. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyou."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Bangun."

Hening.

Alaude memperhatikan gundukan itu lebih seksama. Terdapat gerakan naik-turun pelan. Tandanya, adiknya itu belum mati dan masih bernafas. Alaude duduk di pinggir kasur Kyou dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu.

"Hoi. Bangun, atau kuborgol dan kuseret kau."

"... _Urusai_. Keluar dari kamarku, Alaude –uhuk!"

Alaude terdiam. Namun sedetik kemudian tangannya langsung menarik selimut yang dipakai Kyou, hingga apa yang ia lihat membuatnya tertegun. "Kyou... kau sakit?"

"Hanya flu –hachoo! ringan," jawab Kyou dengan nada lemah. "Kembalikan selimutku, Alaude. Dingin."

Alih-alih menuruti sang adik, Alaude menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh kening Kyou. '_Panas sekali,'_ batin Alaude. "Apanya yang flu ringan, eh? Kau itu sudah demam. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"... Berisik. Istirahat sebentar lagi juga aku pasti akan sembuh."

"Aku akan memberitahu Fon dan mengambil obat juga sarapanmu. Tunggu dan jangan tidur sampai aku kembali," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Alaude langsung beranjak kembali ke ruang makan. Tak memperdulikan cegahan maupun protesan dari Kyou.

-0o0o0-

"Kyou demam?"

Alaude mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyou. "Ya. Dan suhu tubuhnya panas sekali," jawabnya. "Apa kau masih menyimpan obat demam, Fon-_niisan_?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," Fon lalu berjalan menuju lemari obat dan nampak mencari-cari obat penurun panas dan demam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghela nafas. "Alaude, jaga Kyou sebentar ya. Kita kehabisan obat penurun panas demam."

"Aku akan membelinya. Fon-_niisan_ buatkan kompres saja," sahut Kyouya. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam kunci motor. "Dengan motorku bisa lebih cepat."

"Baiklah. Tolong ya, Kyouya."

Kyouya mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi sedangkan Alaude kembali naik ke lantai dua dengan membawa nampan makanan. Meninggalkan Fon yang tesenyum tipis. "Walaupun mereka sering sekali bertengkar, mereka tetaplah bersaudara. Di saat seperti inilah kepedulian mereka terhadap satu sama lain benar-benar terlihat. Haah~ Andai hal seperti ini bisa terjadi setiap hari."

-0o0o0-

"Sudah kubilang, jangan tidur sampai aku kembali, Hibari Kyou."

Kyou tetap bergeming sementara Alaude tetap dalam posisi menarik selimut Kyou. Awalnya ia akan membiarkan Kyou makan sendiri, tapi pria itu sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh makanannya dan malah berbalik memunggunginya.

"_No,"_ jawab Kyou dengan suara parau. "Aku ingin makan takoyaki."

"Pagi-pagi begini mana ada yang jual takoyaki, adik herbivora," geram Alaude. "Cepat makan."

"Aku ingin takoyaki. Aku ingin takoyaki. Aku. Ingin. Takoyaki."

Hanya perasaan Alaude saja atau semakin lama Kyou semakin keras kepala dan berubah manja? Mungkin pengaruh sakit. Alaude sebisa mungkin menahan kesabarannya. "Tidak ada takoyaki sampai kau menghabiskan makanan ini. Cepat bangun, atau kupanggil Fon untuk menyuapimu?"

Kyou memicingkan matanya. Lalu dengan wajah cemberut ia memutuskan bangun dan duduk bersandarkan bantal yang ditinggikan. "Tidak mau disuapi Fon," ujarnya. "Aku ingin disuapi olehmu... Alaude-_niisan_."

Alaude terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela nafas dan sedetik kemudian mengambil mangkuk berisi sarapan sang adik yang mendadak manja. Menyendoknya, meniupnya pelan –takut kalau sang adik malah kepanasan karena makanannya, dan menyodorkannya pada Kyou. "Hanya untuk kali ini. Sekarang, buka mulutmu."

Kyou tersenyum senang –walau lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai predator yang menemukan mangsa. Ia menerima suapan dari kakak kembarnya itu yang lagi-lagi mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Bohong banget kalau hanya untuk kali ini. Nyatanya, si kakak kembar yang terdeteksi mempunyai sifat _tsundere_ itu tetap mau menyuapi Kyou tiap kali ia sakit.

Alaude tetap menyuapi Kyou dengan tenang hingga beberapa saat, Fon datang dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan es batu beserta handuk untuk mengompres. Sedangkan Kyouya, baru muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa kantung plastik kecil berisi obat penurun panas demam.

-0o0o0-

Langit sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan saat Kyou belum terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Alaude, untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kyou hanya untuk memeriksa apakah demam adiknya itu sudah turun atau belum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyou dengan punggung tangannya dan menghela nafas lega merasakan suhu tubuh Kyou sudah kembali normal.

Alaude melepaskan handuk kompres yang masih menempel dari kening Kyou dan menaruhnya di baskom kecil. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur Kyou. "Dasar adik menyusahkan," gumam Alaude. "Lagi-lagi kau tak mau memberitahukan padaku kalau kau sakit. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk bicara kalau kau merasa tak enak badan sedikit saja?"

Hanya sebuah deru nafas yang teratur dan keheningan yang damai yang membalas setiap perkataan Alaude. Pria berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian menyisir pelan poni adiknya yang basah dan mendekat untuk mencium kening Kyou. "Lihat, sekarang kau menyusahkan banyak orang seperti herbivora. Kau tak memberitahukannya pun, aku bisa tahu. Karena apapun yang terjadi padamu, atau apapun yang kau rasakan, aku pasti akan menyadari dan ikut merasakannya."

Alaude kembali meyisir lembut poni sang adik. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tak akan pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyou.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Kyou."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alaude tak mengetahui kalau sang pemilik kamar hanya berpura-pura tidur sejak awal kedatangannya. Kyou membuka matanya sembari menghela nafas dan menyentuh keningnya yang tadi dicium oleh Alaude. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya," gumam Kyou, sebuah senyuman yang mirip dengan milik Alaude tadi mengembang di wajahnya. "Kalau aku mengerti dan yakin kau pasti akan menyadarinya? Kau tahu, Alaude. Itu karena pada dasarnya, kita ini adalah satu jiwa yang terbagi menjadi dua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi kakakku, Alaude."

-**T.B.C. or END?-**

Akira : Ehm... hai?

Kyou : Kemana saja kau, Author Herbivora? #ngacungin tonfa

Akira : H-Hiiieee! WB menyerangku, Kyou! Makanya aku lama update chapter barunya.

Alaude : Banyak alasan.

Akira : Aku serius Al!

Kyouya : Setidaknya peranku di chapter ini lebih baik daripada chap sebelumnya. Belum dapat dialog udah masuk lubang neraka aja.

Akira : Hehehe~ Gomen, nee Kyouya. Oiya, mana Fon?

Fon : -Mendadak muncul- aku di sini, Miu-san~ oh, sekarang ganti penname ya?

Akira : Hehehe, iya. Soalnya ini penname kalo lagi ngumpul di kelas. Jadinya kebiasaan deh~

Alaude, Kyou, and Kyouya : Nggak nanya.

Akira : #Jleb! #Nangis darah

Fon : Sudah, sudah... lebih baik kita balas review dari para reader saja.

Akira : Hiks... Review d-dari... hiks...

Kyou : Baca yang benar, Author Herbivora.

Akira : Berisik! R-review dari **Colonello-shou**... Kyouya, baca nih...

Kyouya : Pemikiran yang bagus, Colonello-shou! Jangan sekali-kali menyentuh kebun milik Fon-_niisan_ kalau nggak mau trauma permanen. Makasih udah review! Ini chap terbarunya~ mau review lagi?

Akira : Lalu dari **SunakumaKyumin**... siapa nih yang mau jawab? Fon?

Fon : Aaah~ makasih udah dibilang imut, SunakumaKyumin-_san_ ^^ ehm, kenapa nggak dikasih liat? Itu rahasia perusahaan, hehehe~

Akira : Sebenarnya sih, lebih karena aku diancam akan di _kamikorosu_ sama tiga makhluk itu kalau nyeritain apa yang terjadi sama mereka, SunakumaKyumin-_san_.

Alaude, Kyou, dan Kyouya : #pura-pura nggak dengar

Fon : Review lagi? ^^

Akira : Oke, lanjut ke **Kazue Ichimaru**! Al?

Alaude : Itu... pertama kalinya kita ngerasain secara langsung bagaimana angkernya Fon dalam mode yandere. Eniwei, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi?

Fon : Makanya, kalau mau motong rumput itu hati-hati ya~ hehehe

Akira : Dari **Tanaka Aira**! Yang belom... Kyou!

Kyou : Di chap ini, Kakak bule tak jadiku yang menyebalkan itu sudah banyak muncul. Jadi, secara tak langsung request sudah terpenuhi yaa... #kasih tisu. Bersihkan nosebleed-mu itu Herbivora.

Akira : Jangan dingin begitu dong, Kyou. Di chapter ini kan Alaude udah baik mau ngerawat kamu. Masih untung nggak langsung dimasukkin ke peti mati. Tuh, Kyouya udah nyiapin peti matimu dengan sangat senang hati dan riang gembira.

Kyou : #deathglare ke Akira and Kyouya.

Alaude : Silahkan di review lagi.

Akira : Dari **Rieyu ne **niih~ ayo, siapa yang mau bales? Hehehe

Kyouya : Siniin kertas Reviewnya. Hm. Ini sudah update, Rieyu ne. Kurasa chapter ini sudah cukup panjang? Apa masih belum? Untuk pair, di chapter ini baru ada pair brothership si kakak kembar menyebalkanku itu, hehe... Mungkin nanti bakalan nyelip-nyelip dikit seiring berjalannya waktu.

Akira : Bahasamu kenapa rada melankolis begitu, Kyouya?

Kyouya : #ngasih kertas review sambil angkat bahu.

Akira : Review lagi, Rieyu ne? ^^ lalu, dari **Kuro neko**!

Alaude : Ini chapter terbarunya, semoga suka ya! Makasih pujiannya buat cerita ini, Kuro Neko. Apa chap ini masih kurang panjang? Oh, dan Fon itu –ehem, maksudku Fon-_niisan_ itu emang serem. Seenaknya aja baca pikiran orang. Untuk humor, di chapter ini sepertinya berkurang ya. Author Herbivora itu baru sembuh dari WB, soalnya. Chap ini aja nggak tau jelas atau nggak. _Ne_, Review lagi?

Akira : Uhm... penname nya singkat sekali ya, hahaha~ **K**-_san_. Makasih udah review chap satu dan dua. Ah, gambar itu ya! Aku dah liat juga kok dan itu gambar _Kawaaaiiiiii _banget! :D

Fon : Salah satu moment yang langka kan? ^^ Review lagi?

Akira : **Kaguya Himeko**, Aaaah~ beneran samakah dengan di kartun Spongebob? Gomen kalau begitu. Tapi adegan itu memang murni tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Akira kok ^^a. Review lagi?

Kyou : **Shizuka Miyuki**. Yang bejat itu hanya Alaude ya, aku nggak termasuk.

Alaude : Memang siapa yang menyalakan mesin itu terus ketarik?

Kyou : Memang siapa yang menantangku untuk menyalakan mesin itu?

Alaude : Siapa suruh nggak siap.

Akira : Ni anak berdua malah ribut. Fon, tolong dong tuh merekanya.

Fon : #senyum yandere, nepuk pundak Alaude dan Kyou. Kalian berdua mau ribut dan ku_ceramahi_ atau diam dan duduk manis, ehm?

Alaude dan Kyou : Diam dan duduk manis, Fon-_niisan_.

Fon : Bagus.

Kyouya : #sweatdrop. Oh, baiklah. Request tentang Alaude-_niisan_ sudah terpenuhi ya. Entah ini nista atau nggak~ hehehe... Review lagi?

Kyou : Dengan senang hati, **prof. creau**~ hehehehe~ memang berapa harga dari paket bulan madunya? #smirk sambil ngeluarin dompet

Kyouya : #merinding tiba-tiba

Akira : Kabar ketiga anak itu... _baik-baik saja_, kok~ :D

Fon : Ini sudah update chap terbarunya, prof. creau~ semoga suka ya! Review lagi? ^^

Akira : Fuuh~ akhirnya selesai membalas Review dari readers! Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin Review, ngefav, follow juga! :D Semoga chap ini nggak membosankan ya.

Alaude : Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!

Akira : Selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Akira juga menjalankan lho~ hehe


End file.
